Look into the Gray
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: After Oz is saved again, Glinda asks Scarecrow, Lion, and TinMan to go and find her something. Something so dangerous she can't tell them why. What the three find is so much more then they thought. So much in fact that someone made of straw will do anything to keep it safe. How far will friendships go, how big is the secret, and how much ridicule can one take before darkness falls
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first and most likely only Wizard of Oz story.**

**I was reading a Oz story that really inspired me to write one of my own.**

**The author to the story is spiritwarrior27 their story is amazing.  
Go check out the story. I will post the name at the bottom of the chptr.**

**This is also a drop off from the movie Legends of Oz. But I will be adding my own flare to it.**

**Hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Dorothy had only been gone a few hours, and yet it pained him knowing she was once again out of his reach. Staring solemnly out the window, Scarecrow wished nothing more than to have Dorothy back with him here in Oz or to be with her in her beloved Kansas. But Scarecrow knew better. Dorothy had a family back home, one that she loved with all her heart, and he also knew that Ozian magic more than likely did not work in her world so he would be no more than clothes stuffed with lifeless straw.

Sighing loudly, Scarecrow did not hear the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing or the sound of someone walking towards him. "I miss her too." The voice of the Tin Man spoke up, which surprised the Scarecrow since the man made of metal usually had a loud step to him. "What now?" Scarecrow asked his mind was not with him at the moment.

"Dorothy. I miss her too, Lion does, Wiser, and everyone else who has been touched by her loving heart." Tin Man said as he looked out the window to see a wonderful full moon. "What do you think she is doing now?" Tin Man asked. "Who knows, I just hope it brings her happiness… happiness I cannot give her." That last part was said under Scarecrow's breath so Tin Man didn't hear it as he walked over to his table.

Since Scarecrow did not sleep, he had only a table and chair in his room for him to rest in during nights. The table was littered with mathematical equations, plans for future inventions, and a few doodles here and there. Lucky for Scarecrow, most of his well-done doodles he had hidden away from prying eyes for they contained the face and warming smile of one little Kansas girl.

"Did you come for a reason Tin Man or did you come to play a game of checkers?" Scarecrow asked. Tin Man was well known in the Emerald City for playing the game of checkers with his friend the Scarecrow at any time of the day or night. "I have come with a reason. Glinda wants to see all of us in the library." Tin Man responded and Scarecrow nodded.

Glinda always choose the library as their meeting area, why he didn't know. Maybe for the reason it was usually empty and a quiet place to meet.

Standing up from his table, Scarecrow pocketed a piece of paper and joined his friend at the door. "What was that?" Tin Man asked. "Nothing. Just some schematics for something I am working on." Scarecrow said a lie at that but it went unknown by the Tin Man who traveled out the door and to the library.

When the two reached the library, Scarecrow was not surprised when he saw Lion standing next to Glinda. Whenever Glinda called for a meeting it usually continued all three of them. "Ah there you are." Glinda said as her attention was drawn to the newcomers. "I have something to ask of you all."

"Ask away." Said Scarecrow. "We are happy to help in anyway." Lion added. "Thank you. What I ask of you is of most secret of secrets, one that must not be shared with any other being." Glinda began. "There is something I need you to find for me. I need you to go back to the Wicked Witch's castle and bring me back something." Looking at the good witch in shock, the three friends were confused as to why Glinda wanted them to go there. They had only just defeated the Jester not hours ago and she wanted them to go back?

"If I may Glinda," Scarecrow began. "Why do you want us to go there? And what are we searching for?" Nodding her head in understanding, Glinda waved her magic want and made an image appear before them all. It was a picture of statue, a statue of a small child who looked very out of place in Oz. The child appeared to be human, for she looked too tall to be a munchkin and a few inches too short to be a winkie. Yes, the statue was of a girl. A girl with shoulder length hair and a beatnik hat far too big for her small head.

"This is a statue the wicked witch stole from me many years ago. I thought she had destroyed it but when I saw the Jester wielding the broomstick with a magic orb I knew it was not." Glinda said with a serious face. "How did you know that?" Tin Man asked, confusion still written on his face. Zooming closer into the image, Glinda showed that one of the statue's hands was held out; almost as if it was once holding something.

"That orb was once held by this statue. Knowing that the statue is still alive, I need you to bring it to me where I can hide it away properly." Glinda said. "Hide it? Why hide it?" Lion asked. "It is just a normal statue… right?" Glinda only shook her head. "I wish I could tell you more, but I cannot. Can I trust you all to bring me the statue?"

Nodding their heads, the three friends smiled determinedly at Glinda. "You can count on us." Tin Man said. "Of course you can. We will bring you the statue back before anyone can calculate that we're gone." Scarecrow said and Glinda smiled. "Thank you. Now you mustn't delay, the longer that statue is out there the longer people are in danger." Glinda said as she waved her wand again and the image disappeared.

Not long after this, the three friends traveled back to the castle of the once horrible wicked witch of the west. It was dark, cold, and very much desolate place. Still striking terror in the three even though they knew no one was there… but this place had this uneasy feeling that you were constantly being watched.

"Let's find this statue and get out of here." Lion said as he quickly ducked down when a raven suddenly flew over him with a dark caw. "Afraid are we?" Tin Man teased. "No! I… Just don't like this place." Lion replied and Tin Man could agree with him there. This place, abandoned or not, was and would forever be creepy.

Looking ahead of the group, Scarecrow saw the doors that led to the main hall of the castle. "Let's look there. That would be the best place to look." He said as he walked ahead of his friends and pushed the door open. They doors slid open with a dark and eerie creak, making the already ominous feeling higher than before.

Looking into the room, they saw that it was filled with junk the Jester had thought useless and stuffed in here. Bookcases with books, boxes and trunks, and other assorted items lay about in a haphazard way. "How are we going to find anything in this mess?" Tin Man asked as he picked up a small box for it only to fall apart and drop what appeared to be glass potion bottles to the floor.

"Look for anything big and maybe covered up." Scarecrow said with a sigh. "It has to be somewhere." Trudging through the mess, the three friends found many things but not what they wanted. Lion found a case full of old books on magic, Tin Man found a mouse's nest, and Scarecrow found… a yoyo. After some time they began to wonder if the statue was in this room at all, but that all changed at what Scarecrow found next.

Bored as can be, Scarecrow was playing around with the little blue and yellow yoyo he found when it slipped from his hand and rolled away. Walking on after it, the straw man sighed irritably when he saw it roll under a table. As he moved to get it, he stopped. Next to him was what appeared to be a pedestal, the kind in fact that _statues _were settled on.

It was old and dusty, chunks of it were missing, and mildew was beginning to form on it. Staring at the pedestal, Scarecrow noticed something. There were little itty bitty piece of rock all over, on, and around the pedestal. They were the same shade as the pedestal was so Scarecrow knew that they had to have come from it. Following the trail the chunks made, Scarecrow noticed that they went under the same table as his yoyo.

Not sure what he would find, Scarecrow slowly bent down and lifted the tarp that was covering the table. Peering underneath, Scarecrow let out a loud gasp at what he saw. So loud in fact that it brought the attention of his friends from the other side of the room. "Did you find it Scarecrow?" Lion asked as he and Tin Man reached him.

Not responding to them, Scarecrow continued to stare under the table with awestruck shock and surprise. Not really liking the silence their straw friend was giving them, Tin Man made a move to bend down to see what his friend was but was stopped when Scarecrow held out his arm. "Don't move." He said as be scooted under the table for a moment and whispered something.

After a while, Scarecrow slowly began to come out from under the table a look of serene on him. "What did you find under there?" Tin Man asked but he got his answer as Scarecrow came out from under the tarp... and he was not alone.

Holding onto the straw man's hand, was yet another hand; one made of flesh. The skin on it was a soft pale color, almost that of the sand on a beach, and attached to that hand was a body; a body of a small child. The child, a girl, was just under Scarecrow's shoulder, had short brown hair with green tipped highlights, her eyes an emerald green, and her clothes a dismal gray gown. But what shocked everyone was the hat she was wearing.

An old and tattered beatnik hat that was a soft metallic gray.

"Didn't the statue Glinda showed us have that same hat?" Lion asked. "I… I think she _is_ the statue." Scarecrow said as he brushed off some debris from the child's shoulders. "But… how is that possible?" Tin Man questioned. "I have heard of some strange things in Oz but… never a child coming from stone."

"That question will have to be answered by Glinda when we get back." Scarecrow said as pulled the child close when he saw the tired look her eyes. "Doesn't look like this one will be giving us anything right now." Lifting the child into his arms, Scarecrow was shocked to find out how light the girl was. He thought he was lightweight, being made of straw, but this girl felt like she was made of air.

The journey back to the city was a quiet one. No one dare speak, for fear of waking the child who had fallen asleep on the way. Upon entering the city castle, the three friends were surprised to see one of the maids who helped out around here come up to them with a letter in hand. "Glinda wanted me to give this to you. She said something came up and that it needed her urgent attention." Handing the letter to Tin Man and then walking off, the metal man opened the letter.

"She says that a problem had popped up in the far reaches of Oz and that she will not be back for three days." Tin Man said with a frown. "She also says to… place the statue in the dungeon." At hearing this, the three friends looked to the child still in Scarecrow's arms. No way were they going to put such a small child in a dark and dirty dungeon.

"She can't stay down there. Maybe Glinda didn't know about this but a dungeon is not the place for a child." Scarecrow said as the child yawned quietly. "Then where will we put her?" Lion asked. "It's not like we have a room ready for her." Thinking on it for a moment, Scarecrow began to walk towards his room. "She can stay with me."

"Are you sure that is a wise thing to do?" Tin Man asked. "I mean, you don't need things like humans do." Turning back to his friends, Scarecrow nodded. "I know that, I can have some of the maids bring up a bed for her and some clothes but until Glinda comes back I am in charge which makes her my responsibility." Scarecrow said as he continued on his way to his room. Unaware of the strange looks he was getting from his two friends.

Along the way to his room, Scarecrow had passed by a maid and had asked her to bring up the necessary items for his new guest. The maid was more than happy to help and soon had everything in his room neat and ready. Thanking the maid many times, Scarecrow placed the girl on the bed that was brought. It wasn't a big bed, enough for the girl to lie on and for him to sit down at the edge but it would do.

Staring down at the sleeping child, Scarecrow couldn't make out why but he had this strange feeling while being around her. Shrugging it off, Scarecrow reached out to remove the hat the girl had on but stopped. Just as soon as he touched the hat his vision went black. For about ten to fifteen seconds nothing but blackness filled his view of the world, but with it was a soft hum. The kind of hum one would hear a small munchkin sing on a nice summer day.

Once his vision returned, Scarecrow just shook it off as jitters as to why this girl was at the witch's castle. Placing the hat on his table, Scarecrow sat down in his chair and stared at the girl for some time. Once he was satisfied that she was in a deep sleep, Scarecrow turned to the many papers on his table and began to work on what needed to be finished.

Unaware that someone was watching.

Watching in a way that no mere human could ever see with.

* * *

**End of chptr, did you guys like it?**

**Show me if you did by leaving a review and a like/fav.**

**Until next time:**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trusting You Blindly

**Second chptr posted right after the other?**

**Never done that before!**

* * *

The next morning came with happy smiles and giggles. Once again Oz was free from danger and the people of the great land were showing it in any way they could. Shop owners were having sales so low that it was almost free, children played around the city without a care, and the adults danced around in a gaily way.

Most everyone was down in the city being merry but one particular person was still stuck up in his room. Still at his table, working away at an invention, Scarecrow's mind was too engrossed in what he was doing to see that everyone was having fun without him. So caught up in what he was doing was the scarecrow, that he did not see the peaking eyes that were coming from the bed next to him.

With his back to the bed, Scarecrow did not hear the sound of a soft yawn coming from his guest or the creak from the bed as the weight on it shifted. Finally hearing the sound of a gasp, Scarecrow turned around to see the child from last night was now awake and staring at him in horror. "Good Morning," Scarecrow said as he stood up from his chair. "I almost forgot you were in here."

As the straw man came at her, the girl backed away on the bed with fear in her emerald eyes. Stopping half way when he saw that she was terrified Scarecrow held his hands out with a smile on his face. "I won't hurt you." He said but the girl's expression showed she didn't believe him.

Quickly looking behind her, the girl slowly slid off the bed and ducked underneath it. A bit puzzled at this, Scarecrow got down on his elbows and knees to peak under the bed. Seeing the girl under it, Scarecrow frowned at how frightened she was. She was curled up into a ball, her head buried in her arms that also held fast onto her legs, her body shaking like leaves in the cold wind, and her hair was all over the place; looking a lot like grass being disturb by some force.

"I promise no harm will come to you." Scarecrow said as he just lay there, not wanting to scare the girl anymore. For a while, nothing was said, only the soft quick breaths from the girl were heard. Scarecrow didn't know how long he would have to stay on the floor, but he would stay there as long as it took for the girl to come out.

More time traveled on when a knock came to Scarecrow's door and surprised the girl enough for her to let out a muffled yip. Seeing the door open from under the bed, Scarecrow could see the feet of his friends Lion and Tin Man coming in. "Scarecrow, where are you? Everyone is outside having fun, even that brain of yours needs a break." Lion roared out which only made the girl shake more.

"Be quiet you two." Scarecrow said as he waved his hand up in the air. Seeing only the appendage of their fiend, the two walked around to the other side of the bed to see the scarecrow laying on the floor with his face to the underside of the bed. "What are you doing?" Tin Man asked. "If this is a new thinking position I don't know what to do with you."

"What I am doing is trying to get the girl out from under the bed." Scarecrow said as he pointed under the bed. Peering under the bed, Lion and Tin Man saw the girl huddled under there. She managed to take a peek at them through her green tinted hair but quickly hid back in her ball. "How long has she been like this?" Tin Man asked, worried about the girl being under there. "Not long, but she won't come out." Scarecrow said.

"Can you blame her? It's not every day that you see a talking and walking scarecrow." Lion said and Scarecrow only scowled at that. It was like this whenever someone new came to the Emerald City. If they gawked or stared at him, people would saw it was because he was a living scarecrow. "I understand that but she didn't react like this last night." Scarecrow said as he got up from the floor. "I wonder why she is so frightened."

Not sure how to answer their friend, the group turned their attention back to the bed when they saw an emerald eye staring up at them. At seeing that the three were looking back at her, she slipped back under but still managed to stay in eye contact with the scarecrow. "Looks like she wants to come out now." Tin Man said as Scarecrow bent his knees and held his hand out. "My promise still stands. Nothing bad will happen to you under my watch."

Staring at the gloved hand before her, the girl slowly reached out and grasped it. Smiling warmly, Scarecrow helped pulled her out and to stand next to him. Once she was out, the group saw that she was looking at them with worried eyes. Her brown hair was falling in her face, the green tipped ends almost blending into her eyes. "Hello there." Lion said as he held out his paw but the girl only hid behind Scarecrow while holding his hand tightly.

"Looks like she is shy." Tin Man said as he peaked behind his straw friend and waved at the girl. Burying her face into the backside of Scarecrow, the straw man chuckled lightly to himself at how innocent she was. "I suppose so." Scarecrow said as he turned around to face the girl, who only continued to grip him and plant her face into his chest.

"I will meet up with you two later," Scarecrow said as he turned his head towards his friends. "Once I get her settled in then we shall meet up in that park." The Emerald city had many things; a small garden/park was one of them. Nodding their heads in understanding, Tin Man and Lion left the room leaving Scarecrow and the girl all alone. "So, how about we get you cleaned up?"

Walking into his wash room, for the first time since he was given this room, Scarecrow walked over to the tub and turned the single nob it had. All water in Oz was the same temperature, a warm and relaxing water that had a smell of flowers. Filling the tub up to the perfect height, Scarecrow turned to see the girl looking at an outfit the maid from last night had left last night for her.

"The water is ready." Scarecrow said as he walked over to the door. "When you're ready I will be waiting outside." About to leave the room, the scarecrow was stopped when he felt something holding his hand. Looking behind him, Scarecrow smiled when he saw the girl looking at him with worry. "Don't worry; I will be just outside this door." Feeling the grip on him loosen, Scarecrow took his hand back and walked outside the room and shut the door behind him.

Walking over to his table, Scarecrow sat down and waited for the girl to come back out. Not even registering what he was doing, Scarecrow pulled out a pencil and piece of paper and began to draw the girl. She was a lot like Dorothy in ways but in others she was different. Scarecrow had drawn everyone in Oz once or twice, Dorothy's was the most of his wasted pencil led, but now he had a new face to draw and he was being very detailed with it.

The short hair, the high cheeks, the wide eyes, and that small nose that fit perfectly with her face, Scarecrow was half way done with the drawing when the bathroom door creaked and he turned his attention to door. The girl was coming out, her hair still wet and the green tinted ends almost blending into the dark brown hair. She had the clothes on the maid had brought her but… something was off. Every piece of clothing in the Emerald City was made in shades of green, but her clothes were no longer green.

Her pants were now a light gray, her shirt was a bit too long for her body and was a dark gray, the jacket she wore also was a gray but darker, the only thing that had not changed were the shoes that stayed the brown they had been. Not sure what to make of the color change, Scarecrow shook his head. Maybe being in the city of green had messed with his eyes.

Standing up from the table, Scarecrow walked over to the girl with a smile on him. "You look nice." He said and the girl turned her head to floor when he did. "Ready to go outside?" Scarecrow asked but he didn't receive a response from the girl. To be correct, the girl had not once spoke and it puzzled the scarecrow.

Holding out his hand, the scarecrow began to walk to the door once the girl took his hand. Just was they were about to go outside, the girl let out a gasp and rushed over to the table and grab her hat that hung off the back of her head. Rejoining the straw man, the girl took his hand. "Now we're ready." Scarecrow said with a chuckle as he opened his door and walked out of his room with the girl.

Once the two walked out of the Emerald palace, they were greeted with the sight of happy people dancing, playing, and singing aloud in a joyous way. Seeing this made the scarecrow smile. Knowing the people were now once again happy in a happier Oz made him feel good inside. Feeling a tug at his arm, Scarecrow looked down to see the girl gripping his arm and trying to hide behind it.

"Don't worry, you are safe here." Scarecrow said he led them through the crowd. As they passed people, Scarecrow would wave at the people he knew well and smile at the ones he just talked with. But what caught the straw man's attention was the looks the girl he was with got. They were looks of inquisitiveness, wonder, shock, and few disgust.

'Must be how she looks.' Scarecrow thought to himself as he passed one of the rich families in the city who gave the girl a nasty look. Scarecrow knew that her clothing colors were not a popular on in the city, and neither was tinted hair, but that did not mean the people had to be so rude to a new comer.

Finally reaching the park, Scarecrow and the girl walked through it. It wasn't large, just a few paths with a fountain in the middle and plants all over but it was a nice thing added to the city. This was built on Scarecrow's insist, saying it would brighten up the city. As the two walked down a path, they passed by an old lady who had long white hair and a light grass green gown.

Once the old lady saw them she went eyed and shot up from the bench she was on. Staring at the girl with shock, the old lady walked up to Scarecrow since the girl quickly dashed behind him. "Do you know who you walk with?" the old lady asked.

"A child." Scarecrow said as he looked behind him to see the fear in the girl's eyes. "Far from it," the woman said as she looked down at the girl. "That thing will be the downfall of us." And with that the old woman walked off. Not sure as to what just happened, Scarecrow was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the girl give a soft sob.

Looking down at her with surprise, Scarecrow bent down and wiped the tears from her face. "Don't listen to that lady," Scarecrow said as he looked the girl in her green eyes. "You are not dangerous." Giving off one final sob, the girl smiled up at Scarecrow which he happily returned. Taking her hand once again, Scarecrow led them the rest of the way to the fountain where they saw Lion and Tin Man. "There you are," Lion said. "You just missed Tabitha Clover come by and play a song."

"She play that one song I enjoy, the one with the flute?" Scarecrow asked and Tin Man nodded. "I will have to catch her another day to listen to it." Looking down at the girl with Scarecrow, Tin Man smiled. "So has she said anything?" he asked but the straw man just shook his head. "Nothing, I haven't even gotten a name out of her." Scarecrow answered as he watched the girl walk over to the fountain and run her hand through the water.

"Strange if you ask me." Lion spoke up which made the girl look at him in worry. "There are a lot of things in Oz that are strange. A girl not wanting to speak must be one of them." Scarecrow said as he walked up to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. "That is, unless, she can speak." Tin Man said aloud and it made the three friends look at the girl who only looked away in shame.

"Can you speak?" Scarecrow asked but the girl only shook her head. "Well, that answers things then doesn't it?" Lion said as he looked at the girl with sorrow. "It must be horrible not to be able to speak. Why, I would not know what I would do with my voice." Tin Man said, remembering so long ago when his whole body rusted over and he couldn't move or speak.

"It is alright." Scarecrow said. "There are other means of communication and maybe when Glinda comes back from her journey she can fix that." At hearing the good witch's name, the girl shook. The others couldn't figure out why she was shaking but they soon forgot about it when the sound of a flute playing in the distance.

"There's Tabitha playing again." Lion said and Scarecrow smiled. "Let us go listen closer, I do so love her music." Taking the girl with him, Scarecrow and the others walked over to the flute playing woman. For a while they stayed their listening to her play her silver flute while more people came. Soon everyone began to dance in groups, even Scarecrow, Lion, and Tin Man joined in. The girl, who sat off next to a tree, did not wish to dance but was happy to watch the Scarecrow do so.

In fact, the whole time everyone was dancing, the girl's attention was on that of the Scarecrow and no one else. Her gaze on him was a trusting one with a smile. And while no one knew it, her smile was changing something. Something they could not control.

Soon the dancing came to a stop as both the flutist and many dancers grew tired… all but Scarecrow who knew nothing on being tired. "What great fun." Scarecrow hollered as he joined the girl by her tree. "I wish you would have joined us. It was so much fun." Smiling at the straw man, the girl tapped her fingers on the ground to the rhythm of the song the flutist had been playing.

Soon, green lights began to engulf the park; particularly the area where the group of dancers were. They at first were shocked and scared but let out cheers at what the green light did next. The green light began to bounce to the tempo of the once played music. After that, the song that was playing began to play but this time there were other instruments playing with it, even though no instruments could be seen. Then the lights did something even more amazing.

Swirling and twirling around, the green light took the shape of many dancers. They looked a lot like the people who were just dancing before but they danced with such elegance that everyone knew this was an enchantment. For a short time the mysterious music continued to play while the green light people danced to it before they all disappeared with a crackle; like that of fireworks.

The people applauded the spectacle, cheering for it to happen again, but sadly it did not. "Would the person whom did this marvelous show please come up." Tabitha, the one who had played before the show, spoke but no one came forward. Smiling anyway, Tabitha nodded. "Even though they wished not to be known, let us thank them again for the show everyone." And again the clapping continued.

"Amazing, someone has talent in magic." Tin Man said as he joined up with Scarecrow and the girl. "Wonder who it was?" Scarecrow asked. "Beats me," said Lion. "Could be anyone."

Looking to the sky, Scarecrow saw that it was starting to get late out and he knew humans needed rest. "I best be off, I will see you two soon." Scarecrow said as they all said their goodbyes and he and the girl left for his room. Upon returning to it, Scarecrow was surprised to see that his room was moved about. It wasn't messy but more fitted now for the bed the girl slept on and it now had a dresser in it.

"Wonder who did this?" Scarecrow thought, not really minding since his table and chair went untouched. "Oh well, if they come back I shall be sure to thank them." Walking into the room, Scarecrow watched as the girl walked over to the dresser and opened it. Peering past her to see what was inside, Scarecrow was shocked to see how much of the clothes in there were gray.

Gray shirts, gray pants, gray, gray, and more gray.

'That's is odd,' thought Scarecrow. 'Why would the maids be bringing gray for her to wear?' not thinking on it too much, Scarecrow walked past the girl to his table to see his papers were all where they were. Looking over his shoulder, Scarecrow saw the girl grab a pair of clothes before walking into the wash room. Sitting down at his table, Scarecrow figured was now a good of time as any to finish his drawing of the girl.

Adding her body, Scarecrow even thought it nice to add the fountain from earlier as a background. When he was finished, it looked so well done that he almost thought it would pop out of the paper and smile at him. But the picture was not smiling, for Scarecrow had tried to be accurate with the picture. The girl rarely smiled, only on small occasions did Scarecrow see her smile and that was only when she was looking his way.

"Such a strange girl," Scarecrow said aloud. "But nice none the less." Placing the picture off to the side, Scarecrow pulled over some political papers that he was supposed to 'advise' over but had been putting off. Finally working on it, Scarecrow did not hear the girl come out from the bathroom and walked over to him. After a while of wondering if she would ever come out, Scarecrow turned around to see the girl looking down at him.

A big surprised to see her, Scarecrow smiled and stood up. "It is late, you should rest now." Leading the girl to the bed, which was closer to the table now, Scarecrow tucked her in and smiled down at her. "Sleep well." He said but when she grabbed his hand he could tell by the look in her eye that she wanted him to stay with her. "I will sit with you till you fall asleep."

Pulling his chair over next to her, Scarecrow sat there and watched as the girl smiled up at him before turning onto her side. Looking off to the side of his room, Scarecrow found himself closing his eyes for a moment. And soon that moment turned into more moments, after some time Scarecrow could feel his mind going to a blank and all he saw was blackness.

A bit afraid of this, since he remembered having a mind like this once, Scarecrow tried to find a way out of this darkness. But what calmed his nerves was the humming that seemed to come out of nowhere. It was relaxing and slow; like a lullaby for a small child. As Scarecrow began to hear this humming more and more, he soon found his vision coming back to him and that he was still in his room.

Looking out the window, Scarecrow was shocked to see that the moon was now high in the sky. When last he remembered it was just beginning to rise up, but here it was all the way in the highest part of the sky.

A bit confused and concerned about this, Scarecrow got up from his chair and walked over to a mirror in the room and stared at it. He looked normal, to him at least, his eyes looked the same, his mouth, his hat, so… what was happening to him? Figuring thinking on it too hard would hurt his brain, Scarecrow pulled his chair over to his table and began to finish those papers that needed finishing.

And that was the end of the first day together.


	3. Chapter 3: Pan's Labyrinth

The next morning came a bit too early for Scarecrow. He was a bit on edge, why you may ask? For the reason of what happened last night. Last night he had lost almost, from his calculations, about five hours of his time in that dark place. He did not know what that dark place was or how his mind got there, but it frightened him to no end.

So to try to keep his mind off that place, Scarecrow worked and worked on papers that needed his approvals and other things the land of Oz wanted him to oversee. Surprisingly, Scarecrow had gotten done what he had pushed back for months. He even managed to work ahead on some things and his calendar was now open for the next few weeks.

Still trying to keep his mind busy, Scarecrow was only aware of the sound of his writing utensil scribbling away not the soft tap of someone walking up behind him. Before he knew it someone had grabbed his shoulder and he let out a frightened yelp. Papers went flying everywhere and Scarecrow knew for a fact that he had tossed his pencil to the ceiling where it had yet to come down.

Calm his nerves, Scarecrow turned around to see a shocked face of the girl standing behind him; her hand still on his shoulder. "Forgive me, I… was so caught up in my work." Scarecrow said as he bent down to pick up his papers. Joining in on this, the girl handed a handful of the papers to the straw man who smiled thankfully. "I don't know what's come over me. I am never usually this jumpy, except around fire."

Nodding her head in understanding, the girl and Scarecrow soon had the papers all picked up and back on the table. "Thank you, and again, sorry for startling you." The girl only shrugged as she walked towards the washroom and shut the door behind her. Seeing that he was now alone, the scarecrow sat down in his chair and rubbed his face.

'I need to relax.' He thought to himself. 'at this rate I will worry myself into a state of which I will not be able to come out of.' Breathing in a deep sigh, Scarecrow was brought back to reality when the girl came out of the bathroom and again she was in clothing of gray. "I am going to have to talk to the maid who is giving you these clothes. Who ever thought of someone here giving out gray clothes."

Walking out of the room, Scarecrow explained that he had to go to a meeting in the library but she was happy to stay with him as long as she stayed out-of-the-way. The meeting would be filled with everyone one of Oz's rulers and they tended to get a bit snappy during these meetings. The girl nodded, and smiled when Scarecrow mentioned that she could pass her time by reading.

Once they reached the library, Scarecrow saw all the rulers of Oz sitting at a table waiting for him. "We were wondering when you would join us." The munchkin mayor said as the pair walked into the room. "Who is that with you?" The captain of the Winkies asked as he pointed to the girl. "This is a friend of mine. She has been staying with me for a while and is new to the Emerald City, I have just been showing her around."

Pointing over to one of the book cases, Scarecrow told the girl that the books over there were his favorites as they were adventure and fantasy books. Smiling back at the scarecrow, the girl quietly walked over to the case, grabbed a book, and sat down at the table next to it.

Once he was sure she was alright, Scarecrow joined the other Ozians at the table and the meeting commenced. "Let's start this meeting off with the most important thing so far. Rebuilding what the Jester destroyed." General Candy Apple said and everyone agreed. "So far most of the Emerald City has been rebuilt," Scarecrow said. "but what of the lands outside it?"

"The munchkin lands are still amuck. Houses torn down, farm lands burned, only a few families have safe shelters." The mayor said and everyone nodded. "The Winkie castle is half demolished. We have been rebuilding it but we need some assistance." The Winkie captain replied. Soon everyone was complaining about their rundown homes and people, so much in fact that nothing was getting done.

Scarecrow tried to speak up but at that moment General Candy Apple and the Winkie Captain were butting heads as to which land in Oz should be aided first. "Why the Winkie castle should be rebuilt first! It is Oz's highest army defense." The Winkie yelled. "Bah! What good is a castle only for it to keep you Winkies in! Cowards I say!" Candy Apple barked.

"Now, there is no need for this." Scarecrow tried to speak. "We can all pitch in on different day to help everyone but we need order." Sad to say, no one was listening to the man of straw and it made him feel down trotted. Thinking this may go on for a while, Scarecrow and the others let out shocked and surprised shouts as a loud crackle of lightning came from the ceiling.

Looking above them, the group saw a dark storm cloud form above them and with it a bolt of lightning that struck the table. Everyone ran in fear of this, none more so than Scarecrow who was afraid of being struck and set on fire. Bustling every which way , the group hid behind book cases, tables, and even in the cases themselves. Waiting for the cloud to strike again, everyone was thinking some dark magic was involved as it stayed their almost waiting.

From his spot under a table, Scarecrow saw that the girl he had brought with him was calmly sitting at her table reading away at a book. Fearing she may be struck, Scarecrow climbed out from his hiding spot and rushed over to her. "Are you mad man?" Candy Apple shouted. "You could be hit!" But Scarecrow ignored him as he finally reached the table and pulled the girl under it with him.

"You need to stay under here, it's not safe out in the open." Scarecrow said but the girl only looked at him in a puzzling way. Pointing to the cloud, the scarecrow showed the danger that the girl did not see. "That cloud came out of nowhere. It could strike you and kill you." Scarecrow said and the girl looked at the cloud then him. Staring into his eyes for a bit, the girl got out from under the table and began to walk over to the cloud.

"No, don't!" Scarecrow hollered but the girl ignored him as she continued to walk on. "Is she wanting to get killed?" the munchkin asked. "She sure is nutty." Candy Apple said as the girl finally reached the table. Taking a seat upon it, she sat there swinging her legs while beckoning the other to come. "Does she really want us to come over? Who is this friend of yours exactly Scarecrow?" the Winkie asked and Scarecrow just shrugged. "I am only beginning to find out myself."

Daring himself to go, Scarecrow figured he had nothing else to lose as he got up and began to walk over to the girl. "Now he has lost his marbles." The mayor of munchkin land said but soon others were following the brains of Oz's lead and walking over to the girl.

Once Scarecrow reached the table, he saw the girl drawing something on a piece of paper before handing it to him. Taking the paper, the scarecrow was shocked to see a drawing of everyone shouting and yelling and above them was the cloud. Handing him another drawing, this one was of the group being orderly and friendly and the cloud was gone.

"Are you sure about this?" Scarecrow asked and the girl nodded as she got up off the table and back to her own to finish reading. "What? What did she show you?" Candy Apple asked. "I think this is a cloud of emotion." Scarecrow said as he looked up at the cloud. "It feeds of emotions, be them good or bad. Good emotions will keep it calm but bad emotions will fill it with rage and it has to release it somehow."

"How would she know about this? Clouds of emotions just don't happen regularly." The Winkie asked but Scarecrow did not answer for even he did not know. Looking over at the girl, Scarecrow was puzzled at how calm she had been. It was almost as if… she knew this would happen. But how?

"I will look into this later," Scarecrow said. "Until then let us continue with the meeting in a proper fashion." And so it did. Whenever someone raised their voice too high or began to argue, the cloud above them grumbled and reminded them to behave. Soon the meeting was over, faster than any of their other meetings, and everyone left with happy smiles that their lands would be rebuilt.

But Scarecrow remained.

Picking up all the papers from the table, Scarecrow glanced over at the table the girl had been at and was surprised to see her not there. Walking over to the table, Scarecrow looked around but found no signs of her. "I really wish I knew her name now." Scarecrow said to himself as he began to look around the library. But he as he looked he could not find her anywhere.

After looking all over the library, Scarecrow became worried. Walking out of the library, the scarecrow saw a maid sweeping the halls and went over to her. "Pardon me," Scarecrow said as he spoke to the maid. "Did a small girl walk through here? She has brown hair with a green tint to it?" Pointing her broom to the hall behind her, the maid nodded. "I did. I thought she was one of the local children trying to sneak into the kitchen again. So I had a guard take her outside."

Terrified to hear that the girl was now out on her own, Scarecrow nodded his head before racing out towards the exit. Once outside, Scarecrow looked around frantically for the girl but it was a busy afternoon as everyone was out and walking around. Running into the crowd of people, Scarecrow soon saw sight of Tin Man walking up to him. "Hello Scarecrow." Tin Man said with a smile but it went away when he saw the alarmed look on his friend's face. "What is wrong?"

"The girl is missing." Scarecrow said as he twirled round to see if he could find her. "I was in a meeting and a guard brought her out here thinking she was one of the local children." Now also joining his friend in the worrying, Tin Man placed his hand on the straw man's shoulder. "I will help you find her she could not have gone too far."

Nodding his thanks, Scarecrow and Tin Man began to walk around the city looking for the girl. Since they did not know what her name was, all they could do was rely on their eyes and ask people if they saw her. But as the hours rolled on, no one had seen the strange girl and it was worrying Scarecrow so much. She was his responsibility and now she was lost in a city she never had been in.

"Mister," a voice spoke up from behind Scarecrow and Tin Man and when the two turned around they had to look down at the small boy who was sucking on a lollypop. "I overheard you asking my mommy if she had seen a girl. I have seen her." The boy said and Scarecrow smiled. "Where have you seen her?" he asked the boy.

Pointing his lollypop over to an alley, the boy frowned. "Some older kids chased her in there a bit ago. I haven't seen them come out yet." Frowning as well, Scarecrow and Tin Man were now even more worried than they had been before. "Thank you, that is very helpful." Tin Man said as Scarecrow rushed off after his friend. When the two reached the alley what they saw was frightening.

A large group of children of all ages were cornering the girl who was huddled up in a corner. They were chucking trash at her, food, and other objects while they laughed at her raspy yelps. "Freak, you need to get out of our city!" an older boy shouted as he tossed a stone at her and hit her shoulder. "We don't want the likes of you poisoning our home!" a girl said as she tossed a rotten fruit and it landed on the girl's hair.

Finally having enough of this, Scarecrow marched over to the group and pulled them all away from the girl. "What has gotten into all of you?!" he shouted as he stood in front of the girl who was quick to grab onto his legs. "Us? We should be asking you that." A boy said as he held a corn cob. "Do you know what this girl is?" a girl asked as she glared daggers down at the trembling girl.

"She is someone who doesn't deserve your abuse." Tin Man said as he came up and stood next to Scarecrow. "You two are so blind to what you are protecting." The boy who had tossed the rock said as he stepped closer. "That thing will destroy us all if we let it."

"You all best be going now," Scarecrow scowled at the boy before him. "I never forget a face and I will tell your parents about this." The children only laughed as they turned around to leave. "Our parents would applaud us for this." The boy said as they all dispersed into the city. Once they were all alone, Scarecrow looked down at the girl who was crying her eyes out and shaking so bad that his leg was too.

"Are you alright?" Tin Man asked as he bent down but she only buried her face into Scarecrow's pants. "Why would they do this to a child?" Scarecrow said as he picked the girl up and brushed off some of the trash on her. "Who knows, but the people of the city normally never would cause harm to another." Tin Man said as he saw cuts all over the girl's body.

"Let's talk about this later, I am going to get her cleaned up." Scarecrow said as he began the trip back to his room. Tin Man joined him for half of the trip but went off on his own saying he was going to report this to the guards. Once the man of straw made it to his room, he went straight for the washroom and set the girl down in a chair.

Picking out all the debris and garbage the other children tossed, Scarecrow had to be careful as a lot of them had caused cuts and bruises to form. Once he had got out all the junk, Scarecrow walked over to the bathtub and filled it up. Once that was done, the straw man walked over to the girl to see her trying to take off her shirt but couldn't.

"Here, let me help you." Scarecrow said as he aided the girl. Once her shirt was off, Scarecrow gasped at how damaged she was. Bruises were all over her body; purple and blue ones, some even that were black. "If I wasn't so kind I would go after those kids for doing this to you." Scarecrow said as he helped the girl into the tub.

Once she was in, the girl hissed in pain at the water touching her wounds. Scarecrow felt so bad for the small child as he tenderly washes away the grim that had clung to her body. As the straw man minded the bruises and cuts, he watched as the girl slowly went silent. After she was clean, Scarecrow helped her out and gave her fresh clothes.

Sharing a gaze, the scarecrow and small child seemed to almost be sharing a conversation with no words. Her emerald eyes were looking into his dark ones with a trusting expression that only a few ever saw. Taking his hand, the girl allowed the straw man to lead her to her bed. Standing next to it for a while, Scarecrow then pulled back the covers and allowed the girl to sit down on it.

"I am so sorry what you had to go through." He said as he pulled the covers over her beaten body. "No one deserves that abuse." Smiling up at the kindhearted man of straw, the girl grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. Figuring she just wanted to be near him, Scarecrow sat down next to her as she placed her head on his lap.

Still holding onto his hand, the girl smiled as she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep. For a while, Scarecrow asked the heavens above why such a sweet child deserved such harsh treatment by others. All she had done while being with him these two days was be quiet, gentle, and sweet. So why was everyone around her acting like a monster?

Without his knowing, his eyes began to droop. They blinked more and more to the point that Scarecrow was starting to wonder why they were. Feeling a bit drowsy, Scarecrow soon found himself closing his eyes and not opening them again.

What the straw man saw next shocked him.

Instead of that dark black room, and not even his normal room, he was in a room of white. It was large, so large that the scarecrow wondered if it went on forever. Standing up, since he found himself laying on the floor, Scarecrow looked around in a circle; flabbergasted at just how the room looked.

Turning around a few more times, Scarecrow let out a shocked gasp as he turned around and came face to face with the girl. She was smiling at him and had her hands behind her back. Staring at the girl for a moment, Scarecrow was wondering how she was looking him in the face since she was shorter then him. Looking down, Scarecrow took a step back in shock at seeing her not touching the ground.

"Strange, isn't it?" a voice spoke up. Looking back to the girl, Scarecrow thought it came from her but… "Did you just speak?" he asked and the girl nodded. "I did." Surprised to hear her voice for the first time, Scarecrow took it all in. It was soft and sweet, like all little children's were, but it had that tone that told she was wise and kind. Thinking on it more, Scarecrow remembered hearing something like her voice.

"You were the one humming the nights before." Scarecrow said as the girl nodded as she landed back onto the floor. "That was me. I was trying to bring you here but sadly my connecting skills are only at best when touching someone." The girl said as she held out her hand. Staring at it for a moment, Scarecrow looked back at the girl. "Who are you?"

"I have been called many things Scarecrow, but you may call me Pan." The girl said as she smiled up at the straw man. "Pan, so that is your name?" Scarecrow said with a chuckle. "It suits you." Chuckling back, Pan took Scarecrow's hand in her own and the next thing that happened made the scarecrow shout in surprise.

Floating up off the ground, Scarecrow grabbed onto his hat in shock of being lifted up. "H-how are you doing this?" he asked. "This is my dream realm," Pan said as she slowly let him go. "anything can happen here." A bit startled that he was still airborne, Scarecrow looked at Pan to see her do a few back flips. "But how are we here? Are… Are you some type of witch?"

At hearing this, Pan stopped doing her flips and floated on her back for a moment. "Maybe one day I could be called that, but now? I am nothing more than an amateur apprentice." Pan replied as she drifted back over to Scarecrow. "So you were being taught by someone," Scarecrow said as he tried to steer himself closer to Pan. "Who?"

"It no longer matters." Pan said in a deadpan tone. "They no longer wish to teach me over things that I had no control over." Looking at the scarecrow, Pan smiled happily. "You are the first person I have been with in a while that I have trusted." Waving her hand, Pan somehow made Scarecrow move over to her and she hugged him. "You helped me when no one else did and I… Just had to say thank you."

Staring down at the girl, Scarecrow's mind was abuzz with questions. Why was Pan no longer a witch's apprentice? Who was her teacher? Why was he here? And why was this all so confusing?

Smiling back, Scarecrow hugged Pan back and rubbed her head. "So… what else can you do in this place?" Scarecrow asked. Looking up at the straw man, Pan smiled and floated away from him. "This, for one."

The next thing Scarecrow knew was that something had appeared under him and making him float around. Looking down, Scarecrow let out a laugh at seeing he was on a large blue bubble that moved all about. Gripping onto his bubble, Scarecrow laughed even more as it flipped over and over again. "This is amazing."

"I have had loads of time here to perfect all my enchantments." Pan said as she came over on her own green bubble, but she was standing up on it. "If you want, I can show you as well." Taking a hold of his hand, Pan helped Scarecrow up to his feet and kept him steady on his bubble. "… Why not. Could be fun." Scarecrow said as he began to hop on his bubble to see if it would pop.

"It will be." Pan said as she made more colorful bubbles appear and she jumped onto a red one. "Everything here is like a game." Smiling at how she just jumped from bubble to bubble, Scarecrow tried to do so as well but he only managed to get to a blue one before it popped and he fell to a new bubble. "Watch out for those blue ones," Pan said with a giggle. "They don't like to be jumped on."

For a while the two played around with the bubbles, jumping, popping, and bumping into each-others in a happy way. Not caring that the night was rolling by and making way of the dawn. Their time together was so much fun that Scarecrow could care less if the sun turned green. He did not want this to end.

And that was the end of the second day together


End file.
